


One for the Road

by bastiansbabe



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: FC Bayern München, Gerlonso - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, Liverpool F.C., Long-Distance Relationship, Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Some Humor, Trip Down Memory Lane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:32:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3954298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastiansbabe/pseuds/bastiansbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stevie's last game at Anfield brings back bittersweet memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for the Road

“You do know what time is it, right?”

“No.”

“Neither do I, but I do know it’s the middle of the night.”

“So I can’t come in?”

“You think I would turn you away after an 8 hour flight and with you wearing that?”

Xabi chuckled softly.

“You didn’t wear that at the airport, did you?” Stevie asked.

“No, no. Of course not,” the Spaniard replied as he walked in.

“Good. You would have caused a riot and the papers would have had a field day. I can see the headlines now, ‘Alonso returns to Liverpool as Gerrard makes his exit.’”

Xabi could help but laugh, “Amor…”

“You know I’m right. I can’t believe you still have that.”

“Why not? That was one of the best nights of my life.”

“Winning the cup or me snogging you on live TV?”

“Both.”

“You still look amazing in red.”

“Gracias.”

“Can’t believe it still fits you.”

“You are calling me fat?”

“No, never…but we’re not as young or fit as we were back then.”

“You are just as fit.”

“You are still so biased.”

“And?”

“Nothing,” Stevie smiled. “Come, let’s go to my room so we can talk more freely.”

Once they were alone behind a locked door, Xabi wasted no time. He pulled the Englishman’s body against his.

“Did you miss me, love?”

“Mucho.”

“I’ve missed you, too,” Stevie replied, his fingertips playing with the hem of the familiar jersey. “Why does Munich have to be so far away?”

“LA will be even further away.”

“Touché, love. Touché.”

“But I’m here now, yes?”

“Yes and I’m so glad. You were on my mind all day.”

“We have a lot of good memories here, don’t we?”

“We do. Let’s make one more?” Stevie whispered.

Xabi nodded and smiled as their lips met, “One for the road.”


End file.
